lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
RAINBOW SOCKETS
This is an actual project that i would work on if i would get a favour. :) The Pasta Hi my name is: Jim i am a great fan of the show called: My little pony: Friendship is magic ''But... That's all boring stuff so.. I've been getting lots of problems... i had some fun... but not that much Last Friday night i received a message from my friend. But it wasn't great.. ''Jim! I can't help it You need to play the game you need to defeat it! he's so strong and if you look, you get faded away!! Quick!! before it will happening to me!! Download here! I Came self aware that's it nothing but DEAD! ''- Max'' So i Downloaded The Actual program. This is what's it looked like -------> Anyway.. I Notice That the game was to do something with MLP For instance... Rainbow...? Rainbow dash? Could it be? Let's Find out! I was nervous To play the game .. i give it a chance. I started the game this is what i looked like... First i looked at the options setting i could choose Screen Reselution. Audio volume Turn Terrific FX ON / OFF I clicked at Terrific settings: OFF it said: TURN IT ON PUSSY! I came shocked but okay i turned it on.. THANK YOU. now it freaks me out more! So i mange to click EXIT it said NO CODE TO TURN THE GAME OFF! Now i am a little pissed but i played the game. It said: Thank you again. THe game begins what an uhm... Silent music Intro.. of Rainbow dash running in an forrest holding 5, i beleive it was 5 pages in her left hoof. But, why she running? WHY? Now i saw uhm.. A Ghost of Rainbow dash with no eyes and black lines trogh his eyes.. i beleive they where Sockets. just what the title Screen says. Moving on i found out. how to skip them.. B pressing [ X ] Key. now it says ''CHAPTER 1: NEVER COMEBACK! I know why it would said that... The Game starts just typical Rainbow dash. walking in an Unkown Forrest. I realize i know what this reminds me of: Slender but worse.! Now i saw an house where i can walk in it opens another cutsene. just 00:06 ... pretty small.. but just he opens door looking scared. MOVING ON! i am in an 2D House looking for a page i saw a page. when i walked an X apeared. So what to do Press the [ X ] Key? Exactly Once i press it ANOTHER CUTSCENE! Ergh... I'm getting old for this. ''[ A ] Skips Alright.. once the last second a ghostly Rainbow dash apeared.. Also just in the intro, and i walked 12 pixels away. and the Ghostly version Apeared. i can't run and when i look it fades quickly away i walk trough the rigth and it Comes back. HOW ARE YOU SUPOSE TO DO THAT?! Just walking right... great isn't it. I manege to collect 5 pages.. just in the intro know i cutsene apeared she yells at me GET ME AWAY FROM HERE !! in an releastic woman version of Rainbow dash. Uhm.. Okay then. NOW i can FINALY RUN! Thank goodness. What the hell? it fades black...? for 2 seconds the 2nd chapter apeared: ''CHAPTER 2: BLESS YOUR FACE DASHIE. This is the part where it get's wierd. now i get static pop ups.. or just black.. for a half second. I heard The Giygas music in the background.. is that necessary to use it? Maybe i'm thinking to much... no pages this time.. You're running in an LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG ROAD That keeps repeating and sometimes i see a moon or an car or i don't know Dead cats Maybe? NOW I NEVER SEEN A GAME LIKE THIS before but JEEZZ,,,, Could it be better in my opinion..? Ergh..! Moving on.. AGAIN! CHAPTER 3: THE END. Now i am BACK in the forrest After all these moments.... I'm Bakc at the forrest FIGHTING THE GHOSTLY RAIBOW DASH! But the game crashed on that moment. YEAAAH Finaly i shut it down but.. It showed an note pad File: IM COMING FOR YOU JIM!.txt '' I opened the file it said: Your blood is classified in your eyes. Squares sling under your courage and your spine. Before leaving the world of pain, you please join us. Your faith will be burned to your childhood As long as the mind of those who believe in the Devil's mind. I pray the Lord. The Faith Of the ghost DASHIE . Now my pc shut down and soon rebooted up. i saw wallpaper. the only thing i saw was a text box that said COME JOIN US '' i said NO to the Screen. '' You should not have done that. '' About What?! '' You Killed her. So? '' .... '' About 1 second i Screamed SHE CAME TOWARDS TO ME.. And that was it.... i joined it... ''And lived nowhere..... in the faith of death. 'DUN DUN DUUUN''' Category:Vidya games Category:Im died Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki